Existing plug and abandonment systems have long needed, and now require, improvements to safety and efficiency in conducting these operations in open waters. The embodiments of the present invention provide systems and methods usable for open-water, rigless and riserless, plug and abandonment operations within a wellbore, and systems and methods usable for providing rigless operations for pulling tubulars from a wellbore or inserting tubulars into a wellbore, which provide substantial improvements to the safety and efficiency of these operations.
The present invention provides safety features and enables a secondary containment that heretofore has been greatly needed, but unseen and unknown in the art. The embodiments of the systems and methods, discussed herein, provide for multiple mechanical barriers to be placed when plugging and abandoning a well, which enhances the safety of the operations and facilitates the efficiency of the operations. In addition, the present embodiments allow for a configurable plug and abandonment system that can be customized for a specific application, or a specific range of applications, wherein such configurability can allow for meeting present and future local and international standards and regulatory requirements.
A need exists for open-water, rigless and riserless, plug and abandonment operations that can be efficiently operated within a wellbore. A need exists for safer and more efficient plug and abandonment operations, which can translate to a safer operating environment for personnel, an avoidance of costly failures in regards to the plug and abandonment operations, and/or the avoidance of unnecessary cost for needless equipment and/or procedures, in a variety of settings, including industrial, commercial, and the like.
A need exists for plug and abandonment operations that can be customized for a specific application, or a specific range of applications, to meet present and future local and international standards and regulatory requirements in an efficient manner.
The present application meets these needs.